TE QUIERO, AUNQUE SEAS MUJER
by lovenekoyaoi
Summary: Nuestros amigos de South Park, en especial los chicos "pasivos" de estos sorprendente mente se han convertido en mujeres, por una yaoista loca. (ósea yo) Que harán los "activos" de nuestras queridas "chicas" para arreglar esto ¿Cómo reaccionaran?, ¿Qué harán para evitar violarlos?, ¿pero principalmente que hará Craig?
1. Chapter 1- inicio y aclaraciones

1-inicion y aclaraciones

Hola que hace esta no es mi primera historia "yaoi", pero si es la primera que subo a fanfiction y de South Park. A sí que si no es muy buena ojala tengan paciencia con una principiante

Por si alguien le gusta el anime shaman King me puede encontrar como auto de esta en la página "amor yaoi"

Bueno, aquí es solo como un mini prologo que salen las parejas y todo eso

South Park no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores

Resumen:

Nuestros amigos de South Park, en especial los chicos "pasivos" de estos sorprendentemente se han convertido en mujeres, por una yaoista loca. (Ósea yo )

Que harán los "activos" de nuestros chicos para arreglar esto

¿Cómo reaccionaran?, ¿Qué harán para evitar violarlos?, ¿pero principalmente que hará Craig?

Parejas:

-Creek

-Grophe (siiiii Chris de uke)

-Bunny

-Dip

-Style

-Tyde

-y muchas más (a lo mejor)

Todos tienen 17 años

Nota: Aquí los activos medirán 1,83 y los pasivos 1,80 excepto Pip, Butters, Kyle y Clyde ellos miden 1,76. Los que miden 1,80 son Tweek y Christophe.

No entiendo por qué hacen ha Tweek tan enano por dios

Christophe hablara un poco francés XD es demasiado para mi cabeza

Aquí Tweek y el topo son amigos (no pregunten como pero yo los veo más de amigo que pareja)

Tratare de actualizar pronto quizás dos días o mañana quien sabe XD

Nos leemos prontos

Si usted gusta deja un reviwe, para que hagan más uke a Chris y más alto a Tweek (XD rimo)


	2. chapter 2-empecemos-pasivos en accion

2- Empecemos- pasivos en acción

 **Holi que hace y aquí de nuevo como sabrán ayer recién se publicó mi primer Fanfic en fanfiction pero bueno aquí tiene el primer capítulo y es muy chistoso (creo)**

 **Bueno como dice el titulo los "pasivos" entraran en acción (ósea que entraran en la historia)**

 **Quizás me demore poco o mucho en publicar capitulo ya que mi inglés es muy very good XD así que sea pacientes, a y gracias por los primeros reviwes (me animaron mucho)**

 **Aquí el capítulo, disfrútelo**

Era una cálida mañana en South Park, nuestros amigos de estos pueblos se preparaban

Para ir a secundaria, ellos iban muy felices porque podrían ver a sus novios…

¡Ja!, si claro hacia un frio que calaba los huesos, ellos estaban acostumbrados a este pero el de ahora es irse al carajo, lo único que animaba era que podría ver a sus queridos novios en una mañana muy tranquila…o eso pensaron.

- **casa de Tweek** -

 **-¡** _ **Gah**_ **mamá ya me voy al** _ **ngh**_ **colegio!-** grito nuestro rubio favorito

 **-ok, cariño ¿pero yo pensé que esperarías ha Craig?-** dijo su madre

 **-es que** _ **ngh**_ **, no ha llegado todavía-** respondió Tweek

 **-¿quizás le habrá pasado algo?-** dijo su madre, pero al momento hubiera preferido arrepentirse

 **-¡** _ **GAH**_ **, QUIZAS LOS GNOMOS LO HALLAN SECUESTRADO OH EL GOBIRENO, OH QUIZAS IVA CAMINANDO Y UN LOCO LO ATROPEYO OH…!-** iba a seguir gritando pero una voz cansada lo paro

- **Tweek estoy aquí** \- dijo Tucker mientras se acercaba a su novio y lo tomaba de la cintura

- **¡Craig, cariño** _ **ngh**_ **pensé que te había pasado alg…!** \- iba seguir pero parece que hoy era el día de interrumpir a Tweek, Tucker había unido sus labios con su noviecito en un apasionado beso con lengua

Tucker se había aguantado las ganas desde hace 6 horas, 20 minutos con 57 segundos… 58

- **hmp, hmp (esta tosiendo por si ha caso) chicos sé que ustedes llevan 2 años de noviazgo pero deberían ir partiendo a la secundaria** \- dijo la madre de Tweek, llevaba más de 5 minutos ahí parada, y decidió parar el acto cuando vio los hilos de saliva que se escapaban de la boca de su hijo, además de las inquietas manos de su futuro yerno que apretaban descaradamente las bien formadas nalgas de su hijo, pero su querido niño "inocente" no se quedaba atrás.

Él tenía una mano en el cuello de Craig y la otra apretando las partes… hmp nobles de Tucker y la movía muy lentamente, mientras tenía un ojo abierto para ver como esa parte estaba despertando ya.

Tucker con molestia se separó de su novio, que literalmente ya estaba listo para follar en frente de su madre

Estos al separar sus bocas las lenguas de estos estaban unidos con un hilo de saliva, pero se cortó de inmediato

- **Tweek, ya suéltame ahí abajo si no quieres ser violado-** dijo lujurioso Tucker,

Tweak avergonzado quito su mano de ahí.

- **mmm, ¿dime Craig como entraste?-** dijo la madre de su novio

 **-mi suegro me abrió la puerta-** dijo sin ni un remordimiento con la palabra "suegro"

 **-¿Richard?-** dijo esta

 **-si-** respondió Tucker

 **-Craig vámonos oh** _ **ngh**_ **llegaremos tarde-** dijo Tweek

 **-ok-** dijo Craig para tomar a Tweek de la mano y salir de ahí

 **-hijo recuerda usar condón si van a tener sexo, acuérdate que te puede dar neumonía-** dijo el padre de Tweek que sorprendente mente no se junta mucho con Randy

 **-¡** _ **Gah**_ **, ok papá!-** dijo a manera de despido para sus padres

Después de largo tiempo de caminar y bastantes caricias de parte de Tucker, al fin llegaron

- _ **Gah**_ **, Craig por que llegamos 30 minutos antes de clases no ha llegado nadie-** dijo Tweek nervioso

 **-para terminar lo que empezamos en la mañana-** dijo para tomarle la mano y llevarlo a los baños

 **-¡** _ **Gah**_ **Craig no podemos qué** _ **ngh**_ **pasa si nos descubren!-** grito Tweek que para su mala suerte ya estaba acorralado contra la pared de unos de la cabinas del baño

- **no me importe, inclusive que mejor disfrute el show-** dijo Tucker para después devorar el cuello de su novio

 **-** _ **ngh**_ **es increíble que mi mamá haya creído que íbamos tarde… ¡** _ **Gah**_ **Craig deja de morder me vas a dejar** _ **ngh**_ **marcas!-** dijo Tweek apartando la boca de su novio del cuello

 **-sabes creo que tu madre es igual de inocente que tu-** respondió Craig lamiendo la pequeña marca que dejo en el cuello de Tweek

 **-corrección yo ERA** _ **ngh**_ **inocente-** dijo con molestia Tweek

 **-sí, si no me lo recuerdes, que yo fui el mal amigo que te violo a las 15 años para después de 3 meses decirte que te amaba mucho y nos volvimos novios, y eso que tuve que ir donde tus abuelos a Alaska (** esta información será dada más adelante que tendrán algunos personajes hechos por mi **). Después de eso te convertí en un pervertido reprimido que tiene que tener sexo 6 veces a la semana-** dijo Craig

 **\- sí, pero yo nunca dije que no me gustara serlo-** dijo esto último sensualmente al oído de Craig para después morderlo

 **-dime Craig que te parece se practicamos un poco el kamasutra-** Tweek finalizo esto empujando a Craig, para después sentarlo en el wáter y sentarse sobre el

Con el pasar del tiempo Tweek había desarrollado una doble personalidad.

El Tweek que conocemos y un Tweek que se sabe el kamasutra al derecho y al revés.

Y ni pregunten sí Tucker no es el cabrón más feliz de la tierra teniendo a un rubio que es capaz de hacerle el sexo oral sin siquiera usar la boca (no pregunten), o que para las festividades lo espera dentro de su cuarto vestido con ropas sexy y muchos juguetes sexuales, o quizás para su cumpleaños que le importo un bledo llenarse de merengue y dejar que lo lamiera, o cuando Clyde le pregunto si podía hacer un lazo con la ramita de una guinda y en vez de hacer el lazo y sacarlo de su boca, hizo el lazo alrededor de su lengua mientras se lo mostraba Tucker, hasta el mismísimo Kenny casi se desmayó de una hemorragia nasal al ver eso. Pero una cosa es segura Tweek es el puto amo con lengua y con su cuerpo casi de goma sino como haría el kamasutra completo sin inmutarse.

(Volviendo al tema, que casi me voy a no sé dónde)

Tenemos a un Tweek Tweak besando apasionadamente a un Craig Tucker, mientras el rubio lo masturba con su mano.

 **-je, parece que el Tweek pervertido ya despertó ¿no lo crees?-** dijo Tucker al ver como este empezaba a agacharse para lamer el ya erecto miembro de Tucker

Iban a seguir hasta que escucharon como la puerta del baño de los hombres se abría y cerraba fuertemente mientras se escucha la voz de alguien muy conocido

 **-** _ **merde**_ **Gregory que no te puedes aguantar hasta el final de clases-** decía nuestro querido topo, que al parecer estaba igual de molesto que Tweek cuando entraron al baño al principio

 **-oh, vamos Chris solo será un rato después te dejo descansar todo lo que quieras-** decía el ingles

 **-¡no me digas Chris! Y tú sabes muy bien que hay otras personas que vienen al baño a tener sexo-** decía un enfadado topo que al parecer ya estaba en la misma posición que Tweek y Craig estaban al principio

 **-entonces seré rápido-** dijo esto para besar el cuello del francés, mientras este solo daba gemidos de gozo

 **-ah Greg… para-** decía un sonrojado topo

 **-je, que tierno te ves Christophe** \- decía el inglés mientras levantaba su camisa verde musgo para besar sus pezones

 **-¡no, no hagas eso! AH, joder maldito pervertido-** decía mole

Tweek y Craig estaban completamente callados incluso a Tucker se le había pasado lo caliente y Tweek volvió a su personalidad normal

Mientras el francés y el inglés estaban ya casi listos para follar, un ruido los interrumpió de su labor, la puerta (otra vez) se volvía a abrir dejando entrar a dos rubios

 **-¡Kenny por favor para a-alguien nos podría ver!-** decía nuestro amigo Butters al rubio más caliente de todo South Park

 **-hay ya cálmate Butters solo te daré duro contra el muro un rato-** decía este sin vergüenza McCormick

Mientras nuestro amigos estaban pensando que a lo mejor este baño serviría mucho de hotel, los dos rubios se encerraban en el penúltimo baño (habían 4 baños en total)

Tan solo quedaba un desocupado -

 **-buenos Butters por que no empezamos a quitarte la ropa -** dijo Kenny mientras se lamia los labios al pensar en eso

Como a los últimos dos su acto fue interrumpido por… adivinaron la puerta (maldita puerta)

Pero esta vez entraron nuestra última pareja

 **-Damián te digo de nuevo, que si quieres tener sexo vayamos al infierno-** decía un avergonzado Pip

 **-es mejor aquí, en el infierno el maricon de mi padre estaría a cada rato interrumpiéndonos-** decía este muy enojado

Bueno igual que los otros se encerraron en el último baño

 **-¿me pregunto que estarán haciendo los demás chicos?-** decía Pip mientras el anticristo lo desvestía

 **-quizás, teniendo sexo igual que conejos-** decía Damián

 **-eso íbamos hacer hasta que entraron-** decía Tucker un poco harto por esto

 **-¡que Craig que haces aquí!-** grito Kenny

- **lo mismo que tu** **McCormick, ¿no es hacia Tweek?**

 **-¡Tweek!-** dijo el topo

 **-¡Christophe!-** le siguió Butters

 **-¡Butters!-** siguió Pip

 **-¡Pip o por dios jamás pensé que hicieras esto aquí!-** siguió el ingles

 **-¡Gregory!-** y siguió Kenny

 **-¡Kenny!-** y volvió a seguir Damián

 **-Mmkay, chicos si van a gritar háganlo en clases Mmkay-** decía mackey

-…- un silencio incomodo lleno el baño de hombres que literalmente era como si fuera un motel

Después del regaño que les dio Mackey, y de decir el castigo que tendría Tucker y Damián por haberle respondido de mala forma volvieron a sus clases normales hasta que…

 **-bueno alumnos tenemos una nueva alumna, ya puedes pasar-** decía Garrison para después la puerta se abriera dejando ver a una chica.

Y esta chica será la que les joda todo a nuestros queridos chicos

 **-un gusto me llamo Love y ojala sean buenos conmigo-** decía esta

 **-continuara-**

 **Aquí el primer capítulo de mi primer Fanfic advierto que todavía falta mucho para que los pasivos e conviertan en mujeres pero creo que quizás esto pase pronto**

 **Bueno si usted gusta dejen reviwes, para que hagan más uke a Chris y más alto a Tweek**


	3. Chapter 3-Orgullo y perversíon

3- orgullo y perversión

Hola que hace, aquí tienen el capítulo 3, quizás las personalidades de los personajes hayan cambiado un poco, ya que ahora tendrán como se personalidad casi original, sus personalidades serán muy diferentes al capítulo 2. Quizás se hayan dado cuenta que cambie K+ por la T ya que este historia tenga lenguaje ofensivo y yo como no me puedo censurar (lo eh intentado) lo he cambiado para evitar algunos problemas más adelante. Agradezco los reviwes que me han dejado, y gracias por seguir leyendo este intento de Fanfic :)

Aquí el tercer capítulo que lo disfruten y he corregido algunas falta de ortografía pero si ven otra me habían

South Park no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores

 _En el capítulo anterior…_

 _ **-Bueno alumnos tenemos una nueva alumna, ya puedes pasar-**_ _Decía Garrison para después la puerta se abriera dejando ver a una chica._

 _Y esta chica será la que les joda todo a nuestros queridos chicos_

 _ **-Un gusto me llamo Love y ojala sean buenos conmigo-**_ _Decía esta_

 _Aquí la continuación de la llegada de la alumna nuev…_

 _¡Esperen! antes de ver como reaccionaron nuestros amigo de South Park con la llegada de la nueva alumna, veamos cómo les fue en la mañana a los otros chicos…_

 _ **Orgullo**_

 **-Departamento de Christophe-**

Nuestro querido amigo Mole se encontraba profundamente dormido en su cama en su pequeño departamento, pero no estaba solo, estaba con su "queridísimo" novio Gregory.

Los dos dormían muy profundamente porque al parecer en la noche habían tenido una noche muy "agitada", y no, no era por una misión si no por otra cosa. Era otra cosa muy pervertida.

- **Mmm, ¿Qué hora es?** \- Decía un adormilado el Topo (N/t: Por Dios cuantos sobrenombres puede tener una persona)

- **Las 6:39 de la mañana, querido** \- Le respondía Gregory que al parecer ya había despertado ase un rato

- _ **Merde**_ **… ¿Por qué me levante tan temprano?-** Decía molesto Christophe, no era común en el despertarse tan temprano, y al parecer todavía no despertaba del todo

- **Quizás, porque hoy día tenemos que ir a clases** \- Decía él ingles sonriendo, era tan común de su novio estar atontado cuando se levantaba, le pedía a Dios que ese momento no terminara.

 **-Ah, eso explica todo…eh… ¡¿eh?! ¡Y tú, porque estás aquí!-** Le gritaba Christophe, lástima que este ya estaba totalmente despierto

 **-¿Ya se te olvido lo que te hice en la noche?-** Decía coquetamente el Ingles

Christophe solo respondió sonrojándose ante esa aclaración

- **Emm…si** \- Le respondía Chris.

Era muy típico de Christophe de no acordarse de algunas cosas, pero a veces se le olvidaba de que Gregory algunas veces pasaba la noche con él e increíblemente también cuando tenían sexo después de este le preguntaba qué había pasado exactamente. Pero llevaban dos años de noviazgo por diablos siempre Christophe se olvidaba de que habían tenido sexo. Naturalmente él solo se daba cuenta de lo que habían hecho y esa era la parte favorita de Gregory.

Gregory no savia se preocuparse por esto o alegrase ya que cuando su "noviecito" se le olvidaba esto tenía que hacerlo "recordar". Pero a veces pensaba en su futuro, como por ejemplo, cuando se casaran (si es que todavía seguía con el hasta entonces), tenía el temor que se le olvidara su noche de boda, o el nombre de sus hijos, y no, no exageraba si mole por pura suerte se acordaba de su número telefónico, cumpleaños, y de donde vivía, lo otro le restaba importancia. Si Chris se había olvidado del chico que estuvo con él antes de morir se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Si hasta un día se le había olvidado donde vivía Gregory, si, ese fue el día más raro de toda su vida.

Pero Gregory le restaba un poco de importancia ya, mientras el topo no se olvide de que son novios, lo otro se manda al carajo, total que ¿otra cosa podría olvidar Christophe?...

- **Gregory… ¿Por qué estamos sin ropa?-** Ah…olvídenlo

- **Chris, porque no mejor te callas y te hago recordar lo que hicimos anoche** \- Decía Gregory.

- **Prefiero levantarme he irme a clases** \- Dijo Christophe

Si algo sabía Gregory, es que su novio era demasiado orgulloso, y de admitir que él también lo era. Cuando él y Christophe hicieron pública su relación, no había pasado nada fuera de lo común, pero la cosa se puso difícil cuando se supo que Gregory no era la "mujer" de la relación sino el topo, mole, o Chris para Gregory.

Desde ese momento, empezaron las burlas hacia Christophe, de que él supuestamente tenía todo el carácter de un "dominante" pero, lo más raro fue que ellos dos jamás revelaron de cómo había empezado esa relación, tampoco Craig con Tweek, o Kenny con Butters y Damián con Pip. Era como un secreto, un secreto que realmente no era color rosa…

Pero bueno no nos desviemos del tema principal…

Cuando se hiso publica la "posición" de Chris, el orgullo de este fue totalmente en picada, en cambio el de Gregory iba subiendo, hasta sus compañeros de misiones lo felicitaban por haber domado a la "bestia", váyase a saber de cómo se enteraron.

Gregory sabía muy bien los beneficios de tener al Topo como novio.

Ya no le decía "princesa" aunque a veces era tierno cuando lo decía y trataba de corregirlo se escuchaba así más o menos.

- _ **Eh prince- prin…Gregory**_ \- si así se escuchaba

El otro beneficio es que le podía decir Chris… a veces porque si estaban sus compañeros de misiones… iba a ver sangre ahí

- _ **Oye Chris ¿Qué hora es?**_ _-_ Decía Gregory a su novio

 _-_ _ **8:25**_ _-_ Le respondía el topo sin molestarse con Gregory por haberlo llamado así

 _-_ _ **Mmm, gracias Chris**_ _-_ Le agradecía Gregory a su novio que ni se molestaba por la forma en como lo llamo

 _-_ _ **Hay, si Chris dime la hora a mí también**_ _-_ Decía un chico que al parecer ere un compañero

 _-_ _ **Sí y a mi Chris**_ _-_ seguía otro chico

 _ **-¡CALLENSE MALDITAS BASURAS SINO QUIEREN QUE LE CORTES LOS TESTICULOS CON MI PALA, MERDE!-**_ grito un furioso Christophe, habían lastimado su orgullo… otra vez

Mientas tanto Gregory observaba a su novio como golpeaba repetidas veces a esos dos con su pala.

Otro beneficio y que era el favorito de Gregory, es que Chris intentaba no fumar cuando estaba con Gregory. Él lo encontraba la cosa más tierna del todo el mundo.

Tenemos a un Christophe fumando tranquilamente, cuando de la nada aparece Gregory. El inglés iba a regañar a su novio por estar fumando, pero cuando lo ve de nuevo estaba sin su cigarrillo y esperándolo… pero después se dio cuenta de que había tirado el cigarrillo a un arbusto…ya que este se estaba quemando… (N/t: eso me salió del alma XD)

Volviendo de nuevo al tema

Bueno su relación era casi perfecta no importaba cuanto orgullo tuvieran los dos, o que Christophe olvidara algunas cosas, igual se seguían queriendo no importa que cosa pasara total ¿Qué podría ser peor?...

 **-¿Por estoy lleno de semen?-** Se preguntaba Christophe que miraba su cuerpo al levantar las sabanas

Mientras Christophe seguía mirando su cuerpo cubierto por la sustancia blanca, Gregory miraba el techo con una cara de póker face.

- _ **Este será un día muy largo…-**_ Pensó Gregory mientras seguía mirando el techo

 _ **Perversión**_

 **-casa de los Stotch (o como se escriba) -**

En la habitación del hijo único de los Stotch

Tenemos a Leopold "Butters" Stouch, durmiendo literalmente sofocado por los fuertes brazos de su novio Kenny que se había colado en la noche en su habitación para ver como su lindo novio dormía, pero Butters no se esperó que Kenny lo despertara para tener sexo…

- **Mmm K-Kenny s-suéltame me sofocas** \- Trataba de decir Butters pero el McCormick no lo soltaba inclusive lo abrazaba más fuerte

- _ **¡Suéltanos mierda pareces una estufa, nos vamos a derretir!**_ \- gritaba una voz furiosa en la cabeza de Butters (adivinen quien es)

- **Pero Butters hace más de 4 horas que no te veía** \- Decía meloso Kenny

- **S-si se p-pero eso no t-te da derecho e-entra en mi casa en la noche** \- Decía muy avergonzado Butters

- **Q-que pasa s-si nos descubren** \- dijo Butters preocupado mientras se frotaba los nudillos

- _ **A él lo echaran y a ti te castigaran por 3 semanas**_ \- decía irónico Caos en la cabeza de Butters

- **No te preocupes total, si llegaran a subir me escondería de bajo de la cama** \- Decía Kenny como se fuera lo más natural esconderse debajo de una cama

 _ **-Jo, porque no mejor te tiras por la ventana, total eres inmortal ¿no?-**_ Volvía opinar Caos

- **Eh, e-está bien, pero m-me podrías responder a-algo** – Dijo un poco serio Butters

- **Si cualquier cosa amor** \- Respondió Kenny un poco nervioso jamás había visto tan serio a su novio

- **Exactamente… ¿Cómo entraste a mi cuarto?, enserio me asustaste cuando te vi** \- Dijo muy asustado Butters, si no al recordaba había dejado con seguro su puerta y ventana… Entonces ¿Cómo había entrado su novio?

Kenny no savia si reír o violar a su novio es que enserio se veía muy tierna así, él prefirió escoger la primera opción… y empezó a reírse sin control alguno

- **¡JAJAJAJAJA, HAY POR DIOS JAJAJAJA!** \- Literalmente Kenny se estaba muriendo de la risa… no enserio sino paraba de verdad iba morir.

- **Kenny n-no t- te rías tan fuerte mis padres v-van a enterarse q-que estás a-aquí** \- Trataba de pararlo Butters, pero sabía muy bien que cuando su novio empezaba a reírse así no había nada que lo parara… solo paraba cuando ya estaba muerto, y no, no quería matar a Kenny para que dejar de reírse, quizás Caos querría, pero el no.

 **-¡Butters, porque ases tanto ruido!-** Escucho el grito de su padre aterrado, las pisadas en suelo se acercaban, no savia que hacer… Hasta que vio su closet, si, su closet eso serviría.

Antes de que su padre entrara a la habitación, había empujado a Kenny dentro del closet y cerrándolo con llave.

- **Butters, hijo tú fuiste el que hiso semejante ruido, creí a ver escuchado alguien muriéndose de risa** \- Decía su padre, molesto

- **Emm… no papá quizás habrá sido el vecino** \- mintió Butters

- **Mmm, quizás tengas razón… bueno no te molesto más me voy a ir a tomar algunas cervezas con mis amigos** \- Dijo su padre para retirarse de ese cuarto

- _ **Mejor dicho, a ir que más de 5 hombres me la claven en un baño-**_ Respondió Caos mientras se reía

Butters se relajó un poco cuando desapareció por la puerta de su cuarto, pero se volvió a asustar cuando volvió a verlo aparecer por esta misma

 **-Así casi se me olvida… Butters estas castigado por tres días por hacer tanto ruido** \- Dijo finalmente su padre para irse definitivamente por la puerta

- _ **Mierda**_ \- Maldijeron Caos y Butters al mismo tiempo

- **Oh s-salchichas porque a mí** \- Se lamentaba Butters

Después de esto Butters abrió lentamente el closet

Cuando termino de abrir este, Kenny salió de ese lugar para luego decir.

- **Gracias Butters, gracias a ti al fin Salí del closet-** Dijo Kenny, él había escuchado toda la conversación, y savia muy bien que habían castigado a su novio por su culpa, el solo quería subirle el ánimo, y no joder la mañana de su novio.

Lo cual Había resultado, Butters no pudo contener una risita por ese comentario

- _ **Joder, es increíble que hayamos terminado con este tipo si el que dio el primer paso fue Mysterion**_ \- se quejó Caos

Y eso era verdad, Mysterion había dado el primer paso, pero no con Butters… sino con Caos. Pero no se savia como Kenny había terminado como novio de Butters, si este no savia que era Caos.

Pero Butters sabía muy bien que Mysterion era Kenny, pero no savia como diablos Kenny no se daba cuenta que él era Caos… bueno savia que su novio no era el más listo del mundo, pero por Dios era tan obvio, pero bueno si casi toda la mitad del pueblo no savia quien era Caos que se le podía hacer

Pero Butters hasta se había puesto el traje de Caos enfrente de Kenny lo cual lo único que recibió fue…

- _ **Que increíble Butters te pareces mucho a Caos, no pensé que ya vendieran trajes de él-**_ Bueno uno es ser idiota y lo otro era ser Kenny

Pero Butters no savia el embrollo que tenía Kenny en la cabeza.

Era que literalmente Mysterion siguió a Caos por toda la ciudad, para que solo le digiera que quería salir con él… Pero solo recibió una risa, hasta que Mysterion se le entro algo en la cabeza que era más o menos así

" _si lo amas viólalo, si lo disfruta es tuyo si no… le das con un látigo hasta que sea tu perra_ "

Y así lo cumplió… pero lo malo fue cuando se dio cuenta que Caos no lo había disfrutado para nada, inclusive por puro miedo de que lo volviera a violar había desaparecido por algunas semanas, sin hacer ningún caos en la ciudad.

Bueno, hasta que un día lo vio arriba de un tejado… Así que aprovecho esa oportunidad y literalmente le pidió perdón de rodillas, y Caos con cara de arrogancia se la acepto.

Y así paso el tiempo, cumpliendo dos años de noviazgo con Caos, quien ya sabía que era inmortal, lo cual hiso tan felizzz a Kenny que no pudo evitar llorar de alegría por eso.

Pero lo peor fue, cuando Kenny se dio cuenta que no solo estaba enamorado de Caos, sino que también de Butters, el cual no dudo en confesarle sus sentimientos y darle duro contra el muro. Pero en realidad no savia si estaba realmente enamorado de Butters o de Caos, a los dos los amaba por igual, pero no le gustaba mentir, en especial a la única persona que sabía de su inmortalidad, o a su gran amigo Butters que llevaba la misma cantidad de años de novios. Le dolía y mucho, pero solo le quedaba tener su vida divida en dos, una parte para Butters y una parte para Caos, quizás algún día le diga a los dos sobre su vida doble… o quizás juntarlos para hacer un trio, eso no sonaba nada mal.

Quizás algún día le diga su verdadera identidad a Caos y a Butters, de que él es Mysterion y también Kenny… pero solo queda vivir el presente después se encargaría del futuro, mientras se pueda coger a los dos, y que lo dos le digan que lo aman, lo otro se manda al carajo.

- **Bueno Butters por que no vamos al colegio a hacer algunas cosillas en el baño, tu entiendes** \- dijo con tono pervertido Kenny

 _ **-Es increíble que este tipo sea nuestro novio y que no sepa que se está cogiendo a dos personas que en realidad es una, ¡ja! Ya quiero ver su cara cuando se lo digamos**_ **-** Hablo Caos mientras se imaginaba la cara de Kenny

- **E-esta b-bien Kenny n-no quiero llegar tarde a clases** \- Dijo Butters

- **Bueno entonces vámonos** \- Respondió Kenny muy animado

Mientras los dos se alistaban para irse, Kenny reflexionaba algo

 _-_ _ **Quizás, se lo diga esta noche, si ya no puedo seguir engañando a las personas que más amo… pero creo que sería mejor decírselo mañana, o la próxima semana, o el próximo mes, o el próximo año… ¡hay ya ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad!**_ _-_ pensó Kenny mientras se ponía su capucha

- _ **Creo que mejor espero un poco más**_ \- término de pensar Kenny

Mientras que Butters y Kenny salían de la casa, Kenny tomaba la mano de Butters

- **Mientras tenga a los dos conmigo todo estará bien, si** \- se dijo así mismo

 **-¿Dijiste algo Kenny?-** Pregunto Butters

- **Eh, no, no nada solo hablo incoherencias** \- Respondió Kenny

- _ **Hay Kenny no sabes cuanto quiero que sepas que yo soy Caos**_ \- Pensó Butters

- _ **Lo mismo digo**_ \- Concordó Caos

Y así los dos iban de camino a la secundaria de South Park

 _ **-continuara-**_

 **Aquí el capítulo número 3, me ha salido un poco largo, pero no importa, ojala les haya gustado y agradezco a todo que lo haya leído completo.**

 **Si gusta puede dejar un reviwe, para que hagan más uke a Chris y más alto a Tweek**


	4. Chapter 4-Masoquismo

4-Masoquismo

 **Hola que hace soy Lovenekoyaoi, como ustedes habrán leído el capítulo 3, primero veremos cómo fue la mañana de cada una de las parejas para luego ver como empezara el clímax de la historia con la llegada de la nueva alumna.**

 **Agradezco los reviwes que son los que me animan a escribir este intento de Fanfic :)**

 **Como ya saben la pareja (el titulo los delata) empezaremos por nuestro demonio y ángel favorito.**

 **South Park no me pertenece (si me perteneciera Christophe aparecería más en ella) sino a sus respectivos autores.**

 _En el capítulo anterior….._

 _-_ _ **Eh, no, no nada solo hablo incoherencias**_ _\- Respondió Kenny_

 _-_ _ **Hay Kenny no sabes cuánto quiero que sepas que yo soy Caos**_ _\- Pensó Butters_

 _-_ _ **Lo mismo digo-**_ _Concordó Caos_

 _Y así los dos iban de camino a la secundaria de South Park…_

 **Masoquismo**

 **-En el infierno-**

Estamos ahora en el peor lugar del mundo, el infierno, pero para cierta personita no le parece que el infierno sea tan malo, total ahí vive su novio, sí, me refiero a Pip y a Damián.

Nuestros dos tortolos se encontraban en la cama de sabanas negras del Anticristo, y al parecer estaban descansando un poco por su "agitada" conversación entre los dos.

Como el padre de Damián ahora se encontraba con Saddam Husein muy "ocupados" en el cuarto del señor de las tinieblas, Damián había aprovechado esto para poder traer a Pip a su cuarto con solo chasquear los dedos, para que los dos tuvieran su momento de "intimidad" juntos.

- **Mmm, Damián cariño despierta o llegaremos tarde a clases** \- Decía un todavía adormilado Pip

- **Pero por que ir al colegio si aquí te puedo enseñar cosas más "interesantes"** \- Respondía Damián con un tono seductor, que hiso enrojecer a Pip

- **Es q-que yo…** \- Pip nunca, pero nunca, había llegado tarde a clases y hoy día no sería la excepción

- **Por mi padre, Pip sabes que te puedo leer la mente porque mejor solo me dices que no** \- Dijo Damián molesto por la falta de confianza hacia él de su novio

- **Pero si te digo que no, te van a dar ganas de hacerlo en el baño, de la escuela y acuérdate que mis amigos van también muy seguido ahí** \- Dijo Pip recordando todas las veces en que sus amigos le habían contado donde habían tenido sexo, como se amistad era tan pero tan buena que hasta se decían que tipo de lubricante habían usado sus novios, también en el lugar más raro donde tuvieron sexo.

El suyo fue en la cama de los padres de Damián.

El de Tweek, en un baño del cine.

El de Butters, fue en el tejado de una casa deshabitada con Mysterion de protagonista.

Pero el premio al lugar más raro para tener sexo se lo llevo Christophe, que había hecho el amor con Gregory afuera de una casa de un estafador que tenían que observar, pero su escusa fue que ha Gregory se le subió lo Kenny y no pudo contenerse tener a un Christophe tan concentrado en algo, así que aprovecho el momento en que Christophe "accidentalmente" se había quedado dormido, y cuando despertó se encontró sin su ropa, cubierto de semen y con un dolor insoportable en el culo, tanto que Gregory lo tuvo que cargar (otro golpe a su orgullo)

Pero nos no desviemos del tema.

- **Enserio, Christophe tuvo sexo afuera de una casa de un estafador** \- Dijo Damián mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa, haciendo que se vieran sus colmillos

Pip se sonrojo al escuchar eso, no se había dado cuenta que estaba recordando lo que le había dicho sus amigos, o más bien se olvidó que su novio podía leer la mente de las personas.

- **Querido me harías el favor de no leerme la mente después de haber tenido un momento de…intimidad** \- Dijo Pip siendo incapaz de pronunciar la palabra prohibida para él, "sexo", le costaba un montón decirla pero cuando se enojaba con Damián salía por propia voluntad.

- **Joder Pip no te pongas así, sabes que amo que me digas las cosas como son y no con tantos "modales"** \- Dijo el anticristo

Después de decir esto agarro la cintura de su novio y lo beso apasionadamente en la boca.

- **Sabes he estado meditando un poco, y creo que sería mejor no ir hoy a clases** \- Dijo Pip mientras miraba los ojos rojos de su novio con lujuria

- **Mmm, lo lamento Pipi pero ahora a mí me ha dado ganas de ir a clases** \- Respondió con tono de burla, a Damián le encantaba excitar a Pip, para después decirle que el ahora no tenía ganas, le encantaba de verdad.

 **-¿¡Eh!? p-pero yo** \- Trato de hablar pero ya había caído en el juego de Damián

- **Oh, que te ocurre Pip, no me digas que pensabas faltar a clases para solo tener sexo conmigo, jamás pensé que fueras como Kenny** \- Siguió jugando el anticristo con su novio

- **Y-yo pensé q-que** \- seguía en shock Pip, odiaba que Damián jugara con él, pero a veces caía tan fácil en ese juego tan perverso

- **¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Pip, si vieras tu cara! ¡JAJAJAJA!** \- Literalmente Damián le estaba pasando lo mismo que a Kenny, se estaba muriendo de risa

- **¡Damián, hijo deja de molestar a tu novio y ve a clases, sino quieres que te castigue!, hay Saddam no tan fuerte** \- Grito él señor de las tinieblas, obviamente sin que su hijo escuchara lo ultimo

- **Tsk** \- Fue lo único que contesto Damián

- **Vamos cariño Craig, Kenny y Christophe deben estar esperándote para que vayan a fumar atrás del colegio** \- Dijo dulcemente su novio, no le gustaba ver a su novio molesto

- **Solo voy porque quiero llegar a joder a ese francés** \- Respondió maliciosamente Damián imaginando la cara del topo cuando le contara lo que había escuchado de su novio

- **bueno si quieres hacer eso entonces ponte ropa, porque ni creas que vas a ir desnudo a clases, si no quieres que te recuerde lo de la última vez** \- Dijo Pip para recordar lo que había ocurrido hace ya un tiempo, para ser exactos la fecha de su primer aniversario

 _-Flash Back-_

Era una fría mañana en la secundaria de South Park, nuestro querido amigo Pip y nuestro no tan querido amigo Damián celebraban su primer aniversario.

Ese día en especial Damián quería darle una sorpresa a su novio, así que antes de que empezaran las clases ese día, fue directamente hacia la parte trasera de la secundaria en donde se encontraban sus "mejores" amigos fumando, y no, no eran los góticos.

Sino que en ese lugar se encontraban, la segunda puta del pueblo, un francés con carácter amargo, y un cabrón sin expresión en su rostro.

O para resumir se encontraba Kenny, Christophe y Craig, sus "mejores amigos"

- **Hey Damián, Butters me dijo que hoy era tu aniversario con Pip ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar celebrando?** \- Dijo Kenny con tono un de pervertido en la pregunta

- **En eso estoy McCormick, pero vine aquí porque necesito su ayuda para el regalo que le tengo a Pip** \- Dijo Damián con una sonrisa maliciosa

- **No me digas, que nosotros vamos que entretener a Pip mientras tú te preparas para él** \- Dijo Christophe con tono de aburrimiento

- **haber, perdón no te escuche bien Christophe dijiste "nosotros" no será mejor dicho que "tu" será que distraiga a Pip** \- Dijo Damián destacando la palabra "tu"

- **¡¿** eh **, y porque yo!? Si sabes muy bien que ese inglés de** _ **merde**_ **me odia a muerte** \- Respondí el topo con molestia

- **Parece que todos los ingleses te odian** \- Decía Kenny con tono burlón

- **excepto Gregory debe tener una paciencia de oro para aguantarte** \- Dijo Tucker sin cambiar su expresión

- **Él se aguanta a este francés todo el día para después estamparlo en la cama** \- Siguió Damián, recordando que ellos ya sabían la posición del francés

- **¡Cállense** **perras!, está bien lo hare, ¿pero que gano a cambio?** \- Dijo con enojo Christophe

- **Que no vayas al infierno… de nuevo** \- Respondió Damián

- **con eso no basta debe ser algo más** \- ofreció Christophe, si algo sabia es que el no hacia las cosas gratis

- **Además de no decir el "lugar" que tomas con Gregory en su relación** \- Sonrió con malicia Damián, sabía muy bien que había dado en el blanco

- **… e-está bien con eso basta** \- Trato de no pareces nervioso Christophe

Algo que les encantaba a esos chicos, es que eran los únicos que sabían la "posición" de Christophe, a quien lo podían joder a cada rato usando esta excusa

- **Bueno, ya tengo a alguien que distraiga a Pip, ahora me faltan las putas que me consigan lo faltante para mi sorpresita** \- Dijo con malicia Damián

Kenny y Craig ya sabían a quien se referían con "putas", ellos iban hacer los pendejos que tendrían que conseguir lo que le faltaba a Damián

- **tsk, deja de rodeos y suéltalo lo que necesitas, que no tengo todo el día para ti, todavía tengo que ir a saludar a mi cuyo rubio** \- Dijo Craig sin vergüenza con el apodo que le puso a Tweek

- **Sí, y yo tengo que ir a ver a mi** _ **burbujita**_ \- También apoyo Kenny

- _ **burbujita**_ **….** **enserio no se te ocurrió un nombre más marica** \- dijo Christophe, refiriéndose al apodo de Butters

- **Es que esta tan bueno como burbuja de las chicas súper poderosas** \- Respondió Kenny a la defensiva

- **y tú qué opinas** _ **Chris**_ **, yo que tu cierro la boca** \- Craig ataco con el nombre que usaba Gregory para llamarlo

- **si** _ **Chris**_ **, mejor cierra la boca** \- Dijo Kenny tratando de imitar la voz de Craig

 **-¡ya déjense de juegos y vayan a lo que les dije!, ¡tú francés de mierda ocúpate de que Pip no me vea en todo el día, y ustedes consigan una caja enorme, cinta, y pintura!** \- Ordeno Damián como si fuera un militar, apuntando a sus soldados

\- **y donde diablos conseguimos una caja** \- Dijo Kenny con duda

- **¡busquen por ahí, cuando marque las 2pm nos juntamos en clases!** \- Siguió gritando Damián

En menos de 1 minuta ya no se encontraban ni unos de los tres en ese lugar, solo estaba Damián preparando la sorpresa que se llevaría Pip.

Durante todo el día hasta las 2pm Christophe estuvo corriendo, con al pareces la gorra preferida de Pip en sus manos, y con Butters y Tweek atrás de ellos.

Mientras tanto Kenny y Craig se encontraban en la sala de artes adornando una caja de cartón para que pareciera de cumpleaños o más bien en este caso de aniversario.

Cuando marcaron las 2pm, todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus clases después del cambio de hora.

Cuando Christophe entro en la sala de clases, se quedó en shock por lo que vio.

Ahí en medio de la sale de clases se encontraba una caja enorme negra y con una enorme cinta roja de adorno.

Todos los alumnos que se encontraban viendo la enorme caja estaban en la misma condición que Christophe.

Ese silencio incomodo se rompió cuando llegaron los tres rubios a la sala

- **¡maldito francés devuélveme mi…!** \- Pip iba seguir gritando pero cuando vio la enorme caja quedo también en trance.

- **al fin llegas Pip, no sabes cuándo tiempo lleva esperando este regalo para ti** \- Dijo Kenny que salió detrás de la caja

- **¿este regalo es para mí?** \- Dijo Pip sorprendido

- **exacto, así que ábrelo ahora, para que podamos empezar esta clase de mierda** \- saliendo de donde mismo salió Kenny, Tucker apareció con su típica expresión

Pip se fue acercando cuidadosamente a la caja, pero cuando iba tirar del lazo la voz de su amigo nervioso lo detuvo

- **¡Gah, ten cuidado Pip no vayan a ver gnomos ahí!** \- grito Tweek, pero su típico ataque de nervios fue detenido por el fuerte brazo de Tucker en su cintura

Todos de la clase hubieran preferida a que hubieran sido gnomos en vez de lo que había salido de la caja, cuando Pip tiro la enorme cinta

- **¡FELIZ PRIMER ANIVERSARIO PIP!** \- Grito Damián saliendo de la caja… sin ropa… completamente desnudo… en medio de la clase…hay dios mío.

El primero en reaccionar fue Christophe

- **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, PARECE QUE AL FIN DAMIÁN SE CONVERTIO EN UN MARICA COMPLETO IGUAL QUE SU PADRE JAJAJAJAJA!** \- Rio fuertemente Christophe

Después toda clase empezó a reírse de Damián, mientras Pip estaba con una cara de póker face

Damián furioso ni pensó en las siguientes palabras que iba a decir y la soltó sin medir las consecuencias

- **¡al menos mi ingles no me da por el culo todas las noches!** \- Grito Damián apuntando con el dedo acusadoramente a el topo

Todas las miradas pasaron de Damián hacia el topo, después de un rato las risas volvieron y además con muchas burlas para el pobre Christophe

Ese día, era el aniversario de Pip y Damián. Pero toda la escuela lo recuerda no solo porque Damián apareció desnudo, si no que el topo le gustaba estar "abajo" literalmente hablando

 _-fin flash back-_

- **¡jajajaja ese día fue épico!** \- Rio Damián al recordarlo

- **mmm, deja de reírte y vámonos no quiero llegar tarde** \- Dijo Pip un poco molesto

- **sí, sí, pero primero al baño** \- Sonrió con una sonrisa pervertida en los labios

En eso Damián toma a Pip de la cintura y desapareces junto con unas llamas para dirigirse a la secundaria de South Park… Perdón más bien dicho a los baños de la secundaria de South Park

 _ **-continuara-**_

 **Gracias por leer has el final, el siguiente capítulo viene todo el "estilo" de South Park**

 **(El que entendió eso, es un genio XD)**

 **Si usted gusta deje reviwes para que hagan a Christophe más uke y a Tweek más alto**


End file.
